


Aching for You

by OctolingO



Series: Perfect Halves [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Chronic Illness, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Soulmate AU, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctolingO/pseuds/OctolingO
Summary: Caspar and Linhardt have always felt sore from their soulbond. Ashe’s Bond hurts him worse than he thought possible.(Soulmate AU where you feel pain when you’re far away from your soulmate)
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Linhardt von Hevring
Series: Perfect Halves [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008831
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Aching for You

Caspar and Linhardt, both eight years old, were sitting next to each other at a noble banquet that Duke Aegir had organized, as a way to bring yet more fame to his house. Poor Ferdinand was being fawned over by a gaggle of noblewomen, each of them cooing and poking at his face. Lady Edelgard and her intimidating vassal, Hubert, were standing off to the side and watching their surroundings with disinterest on Edelgard’s part, and almost scary interest on Hubert’s part. Though, a lot of things Hubert did or said could be considered scary. He’d even scared Caspar from time to time, not that the blue-haired boy would ever admit it. 

Linhardt shifted against Caspar, whining in the back of his throat. Caspar winced in sympathy. Their other soulmate, the final one in their group of three, was somewhere far off. They were far enough away that it was causing pain, an aching of bones and an overall soreness. Caspar could only imagine how the other soulmate was faring, with their two companions as far away as he and Linhardt were. 

Far away, in an alleyway in Faerghus, a silver-haired boy whimpered in pain as he tried and failed to convince his siblings that he would be okay. 

When Ashe found out he would be going to Garreg Mach, his immediate response was anxiousness. He wouldn’t know anyone there, and besides, they were all nobles with training, not commoner boys playing at being more than they were. Garreg Mach also meant he’d have to leave his siblings behind, which he really didn’t want to do, despite the fact that they had repeatedly told him that they would do just fine even if he wasn’t there. Ashe worried nonetheless. 

When Caspar found out he would be going to Garreg Mach, he wasn’t that surprised, and he was incredibly excited. He could finally get a chance to prove himself and to get stronger! Plus, there would be new people to meet there, and maybe crimes to stop! He wondered how impressed Lin would be if he caught a thief on their first day. Probably not that impressed, since it took a lot to even surprise him.

When Linhardt found out he would be going to Garreg Mach, he was secretly happy and externally apathetic (as usual). Garreg Mach meant an escape from his father, and expectations other than that of the academic variety, which were expectations he excelled at meeting. Caspar would be coming along with him, of course, and the blue-haired boy’s excitement rubbed off on Linhardt. 

So, in two different countries miles and miles away, three boys set off to Garreg Mach Monastery. 

The courtyard of the monastery’s academy was much bigger than Ashe had expected it to be. It took him a solid ten minutes to limp around the outskirts, and that was if his legs didn’t randomly give out, which they had done a few times already. He had gotten a multitude of concerned looks from a lot of students, but no one had stepped up to help him yet, which was understandable. He was just a commoner, after all, and nobles didn’t often mingle with commoners. He didn’t need anyone’s help regardless. He’d been dealing with his excruciating soulbond for 16 years, and he could do it for the rest of his life. 

The students from Adrestia and the Leicester Alliance were still arriving, and according to the archbishop, would be doing so for the next few days. Most of the students from Faerghus had arrived, including the Crown Prince! Ashe got nervous just thinking about it—the leader of his house was the prince of his own country! He hadn’t mustered up the courage to speak with Prince Dimitri yet, and he quite frankly wasn’t sure if he ever would. 

Ashe grit his teeth as a particularly white-hot spike of pain shot through his foot, almost making his leg buckle. This was getting awfully tiresome, but he knew he had to move a lot every day, lest he sit down and not be able to get back up. He had figured out very quickly that simply sitting down and reading a book did not work, because the pain of trying to get up afterwards was agonizing. It was much easier to simply deal with the pain of walking around while doing things. 

“Hello!” A perky voice said, making Ashe flinch. “Oh, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to startle you.” He looked up, meeting the periwinkle eyes of a girl with blonde hair that curled around her neck. 

“No, it’s alright.” Ashe assured her. “I’m Ashe Ubert.”

“Mercedes von Martritz.” Mercedes smiled, but Ashe’s eyes widened. This girl was a noble! Ashe immediately averted his gaze, blushing. “Oh no, that’s not necessary. I’m not really a noble.” She said, and Ashe blushed harder. He did look back up at her, though. “Are you alright?”   
“I’m fine, it’s just my soulbond. It hurts when I’m away from my soulmates.” Mercedes didn’t miss a beat when Ashe said he had multiple soulmates, she just asked a question. 

“Where are they? Somewhere at the monastery?” Ashe shook his head. 

“I don’t know where they are. Somewhere really far away, I think.” 

“Oh, I’m so sorry. I hope you meet them, maybe they’ll come to the monastery!” Mercedes said, doing her best to sound positive. 

“I hope so.” Ashe told her sincerely. 

Caspar and Linhardt arrived at the monastery in the same carriage, Linhardt asleep with his head leaning on Caspar’s shoulder and Caspar bouncing his knee up and down at a rapid pace. As they had neared, he had felt a bit of the soreness and pain in his muscles start retreating, which meant they were nearing his soulmate, and nothing made Caspar more excited than the prospect of meeting his third soulmate (except, perhaps, the prospect of him and Linhardt getting to meet their soulmate, together). 

Their carriage rolled to a stop, and Caspar shook Linhardt’s shoulder to wake him up. 

“What?” Linhardt said, refusing to open his eyes. “Why would you—we’re near, aren’t we.”   
“Yeah!” Caspar exclaimed. “Come on, we have to look!” 

Ashe blinked awake, sitting up and preparing for the pain that would shoot through him as soon as he put his feet on the ground. It took him a few moments to realize that said pain was nonexistent. He sucked in a breath. No pain must mean his soulmates were near! Ashe threw on his monastery uniform as quickly as he could, grunting as he pulled at the fabric, and dashed out the door, laughing. He could actually run and jump and do what he wanted, without having to worry about hurting himself further. 

“Hey!” A shocked voice said, and Ashe looked up just in time to run directly into a blue-haired boy with wide eyes. “You’re sure runnin’ fast!”    
“Agreed.” Said a green-haired boy, disdainfully. “Why?”

“I… I think I’m about to meet my soulmate.” Ashe was barely able to contain his excitement. 

“How do you know?” The green-haired boy asked. He suddenly sounded very interested in what Ashe had to say. “Did your soulbond stop hurting?”

“Yeah, it did. How… wait, is it you?” 

“Caspar and I, yes. I’m Linhardt.”

“Ashe.” For some reason, Ashe felt a lump forming in his throat as he spoke to the two boys who he now knew were his soulmates. Before he could start crying, he hugged Linhardt and Caspar as hard as he could. They both froze for a moment, hands raised in surprise, before they returned the embrace.

“Good to meet ya, soulmate!” 


End file.
